


Pictures

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis sneaks some photos when she can, using them for her own amusement, but when Clint finds out...she's in a little bit of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend of mine, SJ, who is freaking awesome. She's one of the best, and tends to inspire me at the oddest of times. 
> 
> Will be replaced with a beta'd version at a later date.

Darcy couldn't believe she'd lost her phone, was amazed that it had taken her so long to figure out she had and if she was honest was now a little bit frantic to find it. There were certain...things she would appreciate no one ever finding. 

She breathed in sharply when she walked into her apartment to find Clint there, her phone clasped in his hand. 

“Barton,” she kept her voice as level as she could manage for that moment. 

“Lewis,” Clint smirked back at her. “You left your phone on the counter this morning.” 

“Did I?” Darcy asked him, her breath hitching in her throat slightly as he stood up and walked closer to her. How was it he always managed to smell so fucking good?

“You did, I found many...interesting things on it,” Clint circled around her, and she had to resist the urge to tense, even as her heart rate sky rocketed. “You okay, Lewis?”

“Call me Darcy,” she blurted out, then bit her bottom lip. “Thank you for returning my phone, I should get back to work.” She snatched it from him, feeling slightly triumphant about the startled look on his face. 

“You're off the rest of the day,” Clint informed her, crowding her against the wall. “Why have you been taking pictures of me?” 

Darcy drew in a deep breath, tilting her head back she looked directly into his eyes. “I wanted something to get off to,” she responded, as sharp as a whip. 

Clint smirked a little more, eyes darting down to her pulse, then her lips. “That wasn't a lie, not completely.” 

Darcy licked her lips, “why are you so interested?” She tilted her head to the side, moving closer to him than he'd expected if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Clint kissed her on the lips, one hand moving to grip her waist, while the other clasped the base of her skull in a show of control. 

Groaning loudly Darcy pressed her body against him, moving into his hands she managed to set her cell down on the table next to her before she gripped the back of his shirt. “Clint,” she murmured into his lips, making a surprised noise when he lifted her and carried her to the couch.

“How many nights have you lay in bed trying to figure out if this could ever happen?” He asked just before he whipped his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor, leaning over her as he pushed her shirt up and undid her bra in two motions, capturing a nipple between his teeth.

“Dunno,” Darcy responded breathlessly, arching into his movement she loved the sting as he tugged on her skin, and moaned when he pressed his hips against hers, the feel of his hard cock through the denim of his jeans, and her pants maddening.

Clint had her naked in minutes, and shuddering in pleasure in less. His mouth was everywhere, marking skin which will never be seen by anyone else. Her moans grew and her hips bucked against his, pleading for something she doesn't even fully understand yet. 

When he brought her to her first orgasm, fingers buried inside of her, thumb pressed to her clit she whimpered helplessly when it ended, even as he coaxed a second one from her.

“Is this how you touch yourself?” Clint asked, nibbling lightly at her jaw, working on the zipper for his pants with his free hand, half collapsed on top of her but she doesn't care. 

“Uh...huh...not...quite,” Darcy gasped out, her fingers feeling a bit numb as she fought to cling to his back. “Not as good,” she shoved her hair out of her face and grinned, trying to gain some composure.

That composure completely vanished when he wrestled himself out of his pants. 

“Hot damn,” she muttered, looking him up and down, flushing as he grinned. 

“Better than the pictures?” Clint asked her, plucking a condom from his pocket. 

“Can I take pictures?” Darcy asked, grinning back at him. 

Clint rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No, I want you to come back to me for the memories,” he lined himself up, positioning his hand above her head on the armrest. 

Darcy kissed him on the lips, eyes sliding shut she let out a shuddered moan when he finally slid inside of her, her muscles clenching down in a way that caused him to moan.

“Dammit, Darce,” Clint groaned, pulling out and thrusting back in, setting a pace that would ensure that neither of them would last too long, but she had no doubt there would be a repeat performance. 

Arching her back Darcy moaned, nails digging into his back and scraping lightly. 

Clint grunted softly, kissing her on the lips with a low moan, hand ghosting along her neck, pressing just lightly before he gripped her shoulder, forcing her down on him as he thrust up. 

Darcy tilted her head back, capturing her own lower lip between her teeth as she tried to hold herself back, groaning as she got closer and closer until she came, clenching down on him.

Thrusting a few more times Clint gasped into the skin of her neck as he came, his hand nearly slipping off the armrest. 

“Wow,” Darcy breathed, “are you sure I can't take pictures?”

“Only if I can,” Clint responded, voice a little rough.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
